


[GGad]晨露與玫瑰（pwp）

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 中年老蓋X18歲青年阿不思的故事ABO慎入老蓋的信息素真心想不到要用什麼味，就用一個不算氣味的詞帶過了(?)





	[GGad]晨露與玫瑰（pwp）

　　阿不思被平放到床上，上一秒還環繞住愛人脖頸的手被細滑絲綢環環纏繞在床頭，眼睛和嫩白的胸脯也被同樣的布料覆蓋，由葛林戴華德的角度看來，還頗有一副光明被黑暗腐朽玷汙的姿態。

　　放過阿不思的嘴，一絲喘息從甜膩的紅唇間傳出，年幼的戀人將雙腿纏上他的腰，逐漸泌出愛液的穴口抵上他的衣料。葛林戴華德親吻阿不思的太陽穴，啃上因情慾染紅的耳骨，雙手也觸上被絲綢包覆的兩片乳肉，在黑暗中摸索乳頭的位置。

　　阿不思覺得胸前一陣酥麻，兩粒乳頭就像等不及被玩弄似的硬挺，奢望得到更多愛撫。他舔舐著葛林戴華德的側頸，吸取自家Alpha的信息素，冷冽氣息灌入鼻腔，下體也更加濕潤，穴口一縮一吸地渴望被某樣巨物填滿，發疼的陰莖只能靠磨蹭衣料獲得一些舒緩，卻在之後迎來更大空虛。

　　蓋勒在折磨他。阿不思開始碎聲叫喚丈夫的名字，換來的卻只有一句「別急，會吵醒了寶寶。」。

　　「你連衣服都沒有脫！」阿不思帶著哭腔大喊，身下的搔癢感已經快把他逼瘋了，他不斷蹭著丈夫的腰際，大片淫水淌濕了葛林戴華德的衣料和褲子，直到他將穴口對準與自己同樣硬疼，卻仍包覆在褲子裡的陰莖上方。

　　「給我，蓋爾，給我……！」

　　蓋勒吻了吻阿不思的眼睛，絲綢已經被他飢渴的小愛人哭濕了，如同他急著吞嚥自己東西的小嘴。無杖魔法剝去了所有衣物，蓋勒拉開阿不思一條腿，往那淫迷小穴裡塞入一根手指。

　　「再過幾個月，你就要靠這裡生下我們的第一個孩子。」小穴緊緊咬住了他，像攀住浮木的溺水者，但阿不思可沒這麼容易滿足，蓋勒抽動手指，憋不住的哭聲如同預期竄出愛人的喉嚨。「我不希望你受苦，阿爾，生孩子可不是件輕鬆事。但我又想，依你平常被塞得滿滿當當還樂此不疲的模樣，我很懷疑孩子衝破你身體的那一剎那你是否會達到高潮。」

　　他又添入另外兩根手指，阿不思的呻吟更加尖銳，雙腳腳趾舒服地蜷曲在一起，只有陰莖還佇挺在那孤獨流水。蓋勒決定不去理會它，他已經在吃未出世的孩子的醋了，通過不去撫慰，單純把人幹射會是個不錯的表達方式。

　　阿不思感受到穴肉被分開，更多淫水流出縫隙，滴滿身下床單。再然後，一樣滾燙的東西抵住他的穴口，阿不思知道那是他心心念念的東西，感動得幾乎要哭泣，他主動張開大腿，祈求丈夫賜予他一頓飽足。

　　巨大的男根侵入了他，阿不思忍不住尖叫，卻在脫口後都成了一聲聲黏膩的呻吟，誘使身為丈夫的蓋勒進入得更快、更猛、更深。

　　身下淫水像阿不思止不住的眼淚，被拍打與撞擊打成了泡沫，信息素的味道充斥著整間臥房，堂堂黑魔王寢宮儼然成為最盛大的玫瑰花房，嬌嫩的鮮花正綻放他鮮嫩的蓓蕾，卻獨獨只讓一人品嘗他的美好。

　　抽插到一半時阿不思就已經射了，他沒有埋怨愛人的冷落，只求丈夫鬆綁他的手，讓他可以捧著對方的臉親吻他。蓋勒順了戀人一半的意，解開禁錮，卻將鼻子靠上漸而豐滿的雙乳間，細聞著淡淡奶香。

　　一條絲綢各被浸濕兩塊奶漬，蓋勒隔著布料吸吮乳房，期盼喚出更多食糧。阿不思在丈夫身上摸索，滑過蓋勒正在覓食的嘴、寬闊的胸膛和結實的腰際，他將身體與對方緊密貼合，手則撫上重新半硬起的陰莖，迅速撸動，直到再次變得堅硬疼痛。

　　「蓋爾、蓋爾……」他尋求著丈夫的吻，好在這次終於尋得回應，兩人唇齒相交，相互奪取對方的氧氣。

　　阿不思在重回光明的瞬間迎來他與丈夫共同的高潮。

**Author's Note:**

> 事實上在懷孕期間最好是不要刺激孕婦乳頭或者內射，不然會造成子宮收縮，促進早產。  
> 不過那是在現實的情況啦~~~~~


End file.
